1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control element, particularly in a central control unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
From “Mensch-Maschine-Interface,” Proseminar Software for automotive control devices, by Gary Weissenbacher, pages 7 to 10, a control element is disclosed, which in addition to rotate and press functions, is also provided with tilt and slide functions on the same operative plane.
With these conventional devices, the tilt and slide functions of the control knob or the actuator knob can lead to indefinable positions of the knob, and thus the function selection.
An activation element similar to a joystick with a preferably flat configuration, is disclosed in DE 101 52 978.3. The activation element is configured such that the activation knob can be brought, or pressed, into four different contact positions, whereby only one contact is made. A contact mat used in the activation element can be clipped onto a circuit board, and is a quadruple contact mat. In the contact center, space is provided in the contact mat for an LED so that the symbols on the activation element can be illuminated.